


Milk Does a Body Good

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing Kink, Coming Untouched, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Getting Together, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Roommates, Scent Kink, TheKingdomofShipping, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: Gen has been keeping secrets from his roommate Tsukasa... or so he thinks. Everything comes to light when Tsukasa gets home early from classes and finds Gen playing with himself in the living room.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Milk Does a Body Good

If there was one thing Gen hated more than watching shitty daytime talk shows, it was  _ having to do chores _ while watching shitty daytime talk shows. 

It was laundry day; being the one person in the apartment who  _ wasn't _ a student meant that Gen had plenty of time in the late morning and early afternoon to work on household cleaning tasks. His roommate Tsukasa was in class at this point, but he'd already gathered up all of his laundry and left it in a basket outside his bedroom door.

And right on top was the hoodie he'd worn the day before.  _ Oh god. _ Tsukasa would kill him for this if he found out, wouldn't he? But the temptation was there...

Fuck it. Tsukasa wouldn't have to know. Gen had done a fine job of hiding his crush on his roommate up to this point; he just wanted a few minutes to enjoy the feeling of... of belonging to someone. Of having a special person. 

Biting his lip, Gen stripped off his tee shirt and tugged the soft fabric down over his head. It smelled like Tsukasa... his shampoo and a lingering hint of his natural scent from wearing the hoodie after his judo training session. The thing was easily three or even four sizes too big for him, falling well past his little shorts and making sleeve paws of his hands. He shucked them up around his elbows and heaved the basket into his arms, carrying it over to the washing machine.

By the time Gen had finished the washing and laundry was hung up on the balcony to dry, a few hours had passed. He plopped down on the sofa and slumped over, curling up into a little ball. _Aundry-lay_ was exhausting! Even with the spin cycle, it was all  _ wet _ and  _ heavy _ as he pulled it out.

He brought the collar of the hoodie he'd pilfered up to his nose. Tsukasa's scent flooded his senses and he let out a small noise as his cock stirred. He still needed to wash it... but he didn't want to stop wearing it yet. Maybe he could...

His hand wormed its way under the waistband of his shorts almost without him realizing it. Tsukasa wasn't going to be home any time soon... if he did it fast, he could wash the thing and his roommate would never be the wiser.

Gen rolled onto his back and shoved the waistband down just far enough to release his cock and balls. Keeping his nose buried in the fabric, he closed his eyes and started to touch himself. In his mind's eye, though, he was very much  _ not _ alone; the hand wrapped around his dick was rough, hardened by manual labor and years of fighting, but surprisingly gentle as it touched Gen.

He was so caught up in his fantasy, mouth falling open in a moan as the pleasure mounted, that he didn't hear the apartment door open.

* * *

Tsukasa had never been more relieved to get a last-minute email telling him that his last class was canceled. He'd already had an exhausting day—two tests  _ and _ a presentation would do that to a man—and he'd forgotten his lunch at home, so he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

He walked into the apartment he shared with Gen, toeing off his shoes and hanging his bag on one of the hooks by the door. He opened his mouth to call out to his roommate (just in case Gen was in the shower or something, since he probably wasn't expecting his roommate home for a while) when he heard Gen's voice ring out,  _ "Tsukasa!" _

That... that wasn't Gen's normal voice.

Tsukasa crept forward until he made it into the living room—only to be greeted by the sight of Gen lying on their sofa, stroking his cock while wearing one of Tsukasa's dirty sweatshirts.

Oh.

_ Fuck. _

Tsukasa's breaths were short and labored as he watched his roommate jerk off in their living room. A tiny part of him was disgusted that Gen would do it on their shared couch, but that thought was wiped away completely when Gen moaned his name again.

_ God, _ did Gen even know what his voice did to Tsukasa? Or how often he heard it in his dreams? He crept closer, footsteps silent, to get a better look.

From the new angle, Tsukasa could see Gen's flushed face and his plush lips, bitten and red as if he'd tried to hold back his cries. He also saw a pearly bead of precum welling up at the slit of Gen's cock. 

He wanted to lick it. He wanted to taste Gen; to take that little cock in his mouth and suck until his tongue was coated in salty essence. 

But there was something else he wanted to do even more. 

He cleared his throat. Gen yelped at the sudden sound and scrambled to pull his shorts back up.  _ "Tsukasa! _ Y-you're home! When did you get here?"

"Just a couple minutes ago. Are you enjoying yourself?"

The flush on Gen's cheekbones expanded out to cover his whole face at the question. "I-I'm sorry, Tsukasa, I'll go to my—"

"Oh, no, don't stop on my account." Tsukasa's voice was... almost teasing? "Unless you want me to help you out."

Gen froze at the suggestion before his breath left him in a rush.  _ "P-please," _ he wheezed.

Tsukasa sat down on the couch next to Gen, practically yanking the man into his lap. "So how long have you been doing this?" he asked, voice mildly curious. 

"Um. Just today, or do you mean how long have I had a crush on you?" Gen asked. 

"Let's go with the second one first." Tsukasa's hands were big and warm on Gen's hips. His thumbs dipped under the fabric of the sweatshirt and traced along the bottom edge of Gen's ribcage. 

The touch made him shudder; it was better than he could have imagined. "Ah... couple years?" he admitted shyly. 

"Really?" Tsukasa's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "So ever since we met, you've been doing this? Thinking about me while getting yourself off?"

Gen looked away, shamefaced and flushed with embarrassment. "I know it's weird, to lust after someone you've just met; and you were dating Senku-chan at the time, so—"

"No, I wasn't." Tsukasa interjected. His grip tightened around Gen's body, one hand moving to the small of his back. "Senku has been dating Chrome since high school. We've never been together like that."

_ "Oh. _ Th-then..."

"As for the first one... did you come already?" The hand not on Gen's back toyed with the hem of the sweatshirt where it pooled right above his dick. Gen shook his head quickly. "Good. Hold this for me?" Tsukasa lifted the fabric up to Gen's lips.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What, you don't want me making too much noise? I thought you liked me moaning your name."

"I just need it out of the way. Now, hold it for me," he repeated, his tone firm. Gen reluctantly leaned his head forward and took the fabric in his mouth—and suddenly a muffled moan came out through it as Tsukasa's mouth wrapped around a puffy, pink nipple.

_ Shit!  _ Gen's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of Tsukasa's mouth attacking his nipple. Fuck, fuck, his mouth was so hot! Gen had had a few partners in the past, but none of them had done this—none of them had ever paid any attention to his chest.

Not that he would have let them, anyway; he'd kept his hormonal issue a secret for years. It came and went in waves, usually tied to stress. But it had been a while since the last time...

So why the hell would Tsukasa go after his chest like this? 

"Shu-kaaaah-shuh, wh-wha're..." The words were muddled by the fabric between his teeth, but Tsukasa seemed to get the message.

"Sorry, Gen, I know this is kind of backwards. But... do you remember the day we met? When I was a guest on your show?"

Gen nodded. Of course he did; he'd cried himself to sleep that night after jerking off three times to the sight of Tsukasa's bare chest and arms. But what did that have to do with...  _ oh. _

He reached up and took the hem of the hoodie out of his mouth. "Did you see me leaking before the show?"

With a nod, Tsukasa replied, "It was an accident. I opened your dressing room door by mistake and you were standing there wearing nothing but your underwear, milk dripping from your chest, and I just... I wanted to taste it. I wanted to lick those tracks of milk from your skin, and then I wanted to trail my mouth down to other places and I... I closed the door and ran to the bathroom and I'd never come so hard in my life as I did that day. Then I did it again after the show, when you smiled at me and told me you hoped we'd see each other again. And a third time that night, and again when that episode aired, and by that point I think I was a little bit in love with you. So when I saw you on campus and you said you needed a new roommate..." Tsukasa glanced away, hands retreating from Gen's body.

That wouldn't do at all. Gen's hands shot out to capture Tsukasa's retreating ones and dragged them back into place. "I'm glad you did. I'm glad you fell in love with me back then... because I fell for you, too. You aren't the only one who got off three times that day." Leaning forward, Gen drew Tsukasa into a sweet, almost chaste kiss. But only moments later, Gen opened his mouth and Tsukasa let out a growl as the kiss deepened. Hungry for each other's tastes, their tongues slid together and explored new territory. Gen moaned into the kiss and Tsukasa answered in kind.

It was, as first kisses go, pretty fucking fantastic.

Gen broke the kiss and reached down to grab the hem of Tsukasa's hoodie, fully ready to tear it off—but a large, warm hand squeezing his hip stilled his movements. "Keep it on," Tsukasa murmured. "It looks good on you."

Cheeks flushing, Gen nodded. "D-did you... want to do more with my chest?" he asked quietly, almost hiding his face behind the fabric as he pulled it up in the front.

"I'd like that very much."

"Then go ahead, Tsukasa-chan," Gen whispered.

As if the permission had broken the dam on Tsukasa's self-control, he descended on Gen's chest with a heated growl. His lips captured one nipple while one hand teased the other to a stiff peak. His free hand roamed the length of Gen's back, from the base of his neck down to his ass.

Gen's head fell back and a throaty moan escaped his lips at the sharp tug of Tsukasa's teeth. He soothed the small pain moments later with his tongue, swirling it around the bud. Each touch and suck and lick and nibble sent sparks of pleasure down Gen's spine until he trembled at the onslaught. Thankfully, Tsukasa's hand on his back was a grounding force that kept from from completely shaking apart. 

After a few more moments, he felt the pressure rising in his chest. "Tsu- _ kaahhh _ —" The name trailed off in a moan; he couldn't even get the words out to warn Tsukasa before warm, sweet milk erupted into his mouth and over his fingers.

Tsukasa groaned at the incredible flavor and at the sound of Gen's pleasure. Knowing that the man in his lap enjoyed the feeling of being milked only encouraged him to suck harder and to squeeze more. It didn't take long before the milk was streaming down Gen's chest in rivulets and soaking into Gen's little shorts.

"Ts-Tsu-ka- _ saaaah," _ Gen whined, "I-I'm— I'm gonna—" His cock was hard and a wet spot had developed where it tented the fabric.

"Hmm? Need something?" Tsukasa pulled away from Gen's chest just long enough to murmur the question.

"C-close! 'Kasa, n-need, t-touch—" Gen started to reach for his dick, but Tsukasa's hands were lightning-fast as he grabbed both of Gen's wrists. With just one hand, Tsukasa was able to hold both of Gen's behind his back. 

"You want to come?" he asked. When Gen nodded eagerly, he continued, "Then you can come from my mouth and fingers on your swollen little tits, or not at all."

Gen whined, but nodded again. "O-okay..."

Before he returned to the task at hand, Tsukasa whispered in Gen's ear, "You taste so delicious; I can't get enough of your sweet milk." He nipped at the shell of Gen's ear, sending a shiver through his body, before leaning forward to worship those milky nipples once more. 

It felt like someone had run wires from Gen's nipples straight to his dick. Every flick, every suck and nibble made him throb. And the possessive grip of Tsukasa's big hand around his delicate wrists only served to make him  _ hotter, _ somehow. He wanted to be owned by this man. He'd let Tsukasa do  _ anything _ to him if it meant he would let him come.

A low chuckle vibrating against his chest made him realize he'd been murmuring those thoughts out loud. His pleasure-flushed cheeks only darkened further in embarrassment. "S-sorry..."

"Don't apologize. I'm just happy I'm making you feel good."

"S-so good— I'm close!" And he was, he really was. He felt like he was right on the precipice of a cliff, trying to psyche himself up to jump into the river below.

And then Tsukasa  _ bit _ him, harder than before, and it was enough. He cried out, "Ts-Tsu-ka- _ aaahhhhhhssssshhhhh..." _ as he spilled into his shorts, cum leaking out through the material. The garbled mess of Tsukasa's name trailed off into a low moan.

Tsukasa let go of Gen's wrists and gently massaged his arms, trying to relieve any pain from the uncomfortable position. "You did so well for me, Gen," he whispered.

"Hrngh..." Gen slumped into Tsukasa's chest as he panted for breath. "W-wow..."

"Was it that good?"

_ "Mhmmm." _

"I'm glad." Tsukasa carefully scooped Gen into his arms and carried him to the bedroom _ —his _ bedroom.

He didn't intend to let his new lover leave any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written as a "live write" in The Kingdom of Shipping, an all-ships-welcome Dr. STONE Discord server. If you're interested in seeing more of what TKS has to offer, [click here!](https://discord.gg/rte7wn5Wkb)


End file.
